Gruvia's Week - Receuil de Drabbles
by Llillandrill
Summary: Receuil de Drabbles pour la semaine du Gruvia, sur les thèmes suivants : Day 1: Ice and Water (Glace et Eau) Day 2: Unspoken (Non-dits) Day 3: Alternate Universe (Univers alternatif) Day 4: Teamwork (Travail d'équipe) Day 5: Touch (Le toucher, le contact...) Day 6: Pain (Peine) Day 7: Blushing (Timidité)
1. Day one - Ice and Water

**Oyez, oyez, chers amis, cette semaine, du 1er au 7 Avril c'est la semaine du Gruvia ! Non, je ne l'ai pas inventée , voici le lien Tumblr **** about****, trop cool, hein ? ******

Le but étant de poster un écrit, un dessin, bref ce que vous voulez sur ces thèmes :

Day 1: Ice and Water (Glace et Eau)  
Day 2: Unspoken (Non-dits)  
Day 3: Alternate Universe (Univers alternatif)  
Day 4: Teamwork (Travail d'équipe)  
Day 5: Touch (Le toucher, le contact...)  
Day 6: Pain (Peine)  
Day 7: Blushing (Timidité)

Du coup, je participe aussi, mais n'ayant été au courant que il y a quelques jours, je ne fais que sur des drabbles, éventuellement sur un plus long OS quand il y aura matière à développer, mais pour plus tard !  
Je suis sûre poster au moins jusqu'à mercredi, le reste, c'est beaucoup moins certain ! x)

Donc c'est parti !

**Disclaimer**** : L'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mahima**

**OoOoOoO**

Ice and Water – Glace et Eau

_Flic, flac, floc._

Juvia marche dans les rues de Magnolia, alors qu'une pluie fine tombe sur la ville. Les habitants se cloîtrent chez eux pour ne plus en sortir, et le ciel se pare de couleurs sombres.

Seule, Juvia continue sa route, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Flic, flac, floc._

C'est l'automne, bientôt l'hiver. Les feuilles tombent des arbres en tourbillonnant dans le vent froid, et viennent se décomposer dans les flaques de pluie.

Bientôt, les flocons remplaceront les gouttes, et la glace les feuilles.

_Flic, flac, floc._

Elle arrive devant le quartier général de la guilde.

La porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup, et une table vole devant elle, suivie de près par un corps.

Grey s'écrase à ses pieds.

_Flic, flac, floc._

Font les gouttes sur son parapluie.

Le jeune homme relève la tête en grimaçant.

Juvia s'est accroupie devant lui, et le protège de l'eau avec son ombrelle.

Tout simplement, elle sourit.

_Flic, flac, floc._

Font les gouttes sur le sol.

_Clic, clac, cloc._

Font-elles en se transformant en grêle au contact du mage.

Doucement, les nuages se parent de blanc, le soleil revient un peu. Puis la pluie devient neige.

Elle s'éparpille dans les cheveux de la mage de l'eau, et sur ses vêtements. Mais elle s'en fiche, elle n'a pas froid. Elle se sent bien, à côté de Grey.

Elle est dans son élément à lui, c'est comme si elle était toute avec lui.

Le froid s'est fait ressentir, d'un seul coup, sauf sur les joues délicatement rouges de Juvia. Car Grey s'est relevé, et l'a tirée par le poignet avec lui.

Et tout simplement, il lui a souri.

**OoOoO**

**A demain, et merci d'avoir lu ! **


	2. Day Two - Unspoken

**Voilà pour le jour deux de la semaine du Gruvia ! Aujourd'hui, les non dits ! Bon j'ai un peu triché avec le sens du thème, mais chut ! ; )  
****  
Disclaimer**** : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

Unspoken – Non-dits

« Mais enfin, dis-lui au lieu de grincer des dents seul dans ton coin ! »

C'est ce que lui avait dit Kana entre deux verres de bière, juste il y a quelques minutes.

Et c'est ce qu'il ressassait dans son esprit depuis.

En boucle.

_Lui dire ? Vraiment ? Sauter le pas aussi loin ?_

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle réponde à l'affirmative. Depuis le tournoi, Lyon s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être pour lui déplaire.

Et lui, ça lui faisait mal.

Beaucoup.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps, et ses sentiments qu'il croyait froids au début avaient réchauffés. La glace était devenue eau.

Alors il se leva, et la chercha des yeux.

Elle était là, assise à une table, à rire avec Lucy.

Ne la considérait-elle pas comme sa rivale, avant ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'enjeu ?

_Qu'il n'était …plus pour elle ?_

Il déglutit, mais s'avança quand même vers elle. Ses cheveux bleus ondulés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines. Ses yeux brillaient, rieurs.

Elle était plus belle que jamais.

-Juvia ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ?

Elle le fixa quelques instants, et il lutta pour ne pas couler dans l'océan de ses yeux. Elle acquiesça doucement avant de se lever pour le suivre.

Ils sortirent de la guilde. Pour aller où ? On ne sait pas.

Ils longèrent le grand canal. L'air était frais et jouait dans leurs cheveux. La lune éclairait doucement la ville.

Grey s'arrêta pour se retourner.

Elle avait posé une main sur son dos nu pour lui intimer de s'arrêter. Une main froide, douce, qu'il saisit aussitôt.

Elle sourit.

-Alors ?

-Je t'aime.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'y croyait plus ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait attendu longtemps avant d'entendre ses mots ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de son Grey-sama.

-C'est pas trop tôt, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, tu as mis du temps pour le dire à Juvia.

_Rien n'est jamais trop tard pour dire quelque chose qui nous tiens à cœur._

OoOoOoO

**Youhou ! Pour être honnête, je ne l'aime pas du tout, celui là... Grey est un parfait Ooc, et seul Dieu à quel point j'ai dû mal avec ça, et puis...c'est pas logique... x) M'enfin, c'est pas grave, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ! ******

Pour le drabble de demain, qui est un peu plus long que ces deux là : Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster. Il est écrit et prêt, mais vous êtes au courant pour cette journée nationale de rattrapage des jours de vacances de la Toussaint ? (Oui, toi derrière ton ordi qui doit aller travailler demain après-midi ! Avoues que ça t'énerves ! ) Hé ben, du coup, moi demain, je fais du 8h - 18 h ! Avec seulement une heure pour manger le midi... T_T Enfin, je sais, c'est ma vie, mais j'ai besoin d'exprimer mon désespoir ! 

**Bref, je serais chez moi tard, et avec toujours plein de trucs à faire, donc je ne garantis pas de pouvoir poster demain... Au pire, il y en aura deux jeudi ! ******

Merci d'avoir lu, et à (peut-être ** ) demain !**


	3. Day three - Alternate Universe

**Aujourd'hui, les univers alternatifs ! Et qui dit UA dit souvent Ooc ! Bon, cette fois volontaires, alors j'espère moins dérangeants, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! **

**C'est parti pour la plage ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**OoOoOoO**

Alternate Universe (Univers alternatif) – Juste de la crème solaire

Après avoir enfilé son magnifique maillot bleu à pois blancs, son préféré, elle appuya sur le bouchon de son flacon et étala dans sa main la crème.

Les jambes, les bras, les épaules et la poitrine, le ventre.

Restait son dos.

L'inconvénient d'aller à la plage toute seule, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais personne pour lui passer de la crème solaire dans le dos.

Pourtant, il y avait du monde.

Trop de monde, même.

C'était les vacances d'été, et une avalanche de morveux faisaient des châteaux de sable en babillant, les lycéens fêtaient la réussite de leur BAC en s'arrosant, d'eau comme d'alcool, et elle, Juvia, pauvre petite étudiante en lettres, révisait.

La plage lui avait paru un bon endroit.

Elle pouvait bronzer tranquillement en révisant ses cours pour préparer sa troisième année.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas pensé, et à tord, qu'en plein mois d'Août, ce serait rempli de touristes et de mioches, et surtout…de bruit.

En grognant, elle se releva et épousseta le sable qui collait à sa peau.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'allonger sur le ventre, au risque d'avoir le dos grillé. Et ce n'était pas bien confortable d'être assise dans le sable.

Elle soupira.

Bon, est-ce qu'elle arriverait à trouver une bonne âme pour lui étaler de la crème dans le dos ?

Le beau blond là-bas ? A non, la fille aux cheveux blancs devait être sa copine, ça la foutait mal.

Alors le couple avec la petite fille et sa mère aux cheveux verts ? Non, ils faisaient trop de bruit…

Le mec aux cheveux roses qui bronzait ? Hmm, vu la façon dont il avait ouvert son parasol, elle allait se retrouver avec un trou dans le dos !

Ah les deux filles là-bas ! Elles étaient dans sa prépa, cette année, en plus, elle les connaissait ! Mais leurs noms… Luce et Livy ? Non, pas ça…

Elle réfléchissait activement aux noms de ses deux camarades alors que son dos grillait, et une grande ombre masqua d'un seul coup le soleil derrière elle.

Surprise, elle se retourna.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? »

Un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, grand, musclé et avec des cheveux bruns qui brillaient au soleil.

Parfait ! Un beau mec qui lui tendait les bras pour lui étaler de la crème dans le dos, et en plus, elle ne passait pas pour allumeuse, quelle chance !

Elle lui sourit.

-Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle en lui tendant son tube d'écran solaire et en lui montrant son dos.

Enfin…ça ne faisait pas un peu trop, quand même ? Ca allait trop vite !

C'était bel et bien un inconnu, mais…tant pis ! Elle avait envie de draguer, aujourd'hui, au diable la littérature !

Elle lui laissa lui passer de la crème dans le dos, remarquant au passage un autre garçon, mais cette fois aux cheveux argentés qui les regardaient tout les deux en ricanant.

Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir passé l'âge débile des douze ans…

Elle sentit les mains du grand brun se fixer sur ses épaules et s'arrêter, en se retournant, elle afficha juste son plus beau sourire, et …

-Au fait, je m'appelle Grey. Lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu en lui tendant son tube.

Et il tourna le dos en retournant vers son ami, le mec aux cheveux argentés, qui en passant afficha une mine dépitée et sortit une pièce de sa poche pour la lui donner.

Juvia sourit. Oui, un pari entre ami à la plage, elle l'avait déjà fait. Ou un autre jeu du genre, quand elle était encore au lycée.

N'empêche, ils lui avaient bien rendu service, et ça n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça !

Elle soupira avec un petit sourire, presque déçue et se rassit sur sa serviette pour récupérer son livre de cours. Mais au moment de ranger sa crème solaire, s'aperçut d'un petit bout de papier coincé dans le bouchon.

_Je vous trouve très jolie, rappelez-moi ! Grey : 06-43-53-76-89_

Un peu lourdaud quand même, comme technique de drague. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être mignon.

En souriant, elle décrocha le petit papier et le mit au milieu de son livre, comme un marque-page. Elle referma l'ouvrage et le rangea dans son sac, pour se lever et s'approcher de la mer.

-Hé, mademoiselle !

Elle se retourna, pour découvrir Grey revenir au pas de course, avec un adorable air charmeur sur le visage.

Tiens, il avait changé d'avis ?

-Mademoiselle…

-Je m'appelle Juvia. sourit-elle

-Juvia. Je me demandais si vous aimiez la glace ?

Elle sourit à nouveau. Oui, la glace et la mer, l'eau dans les pieds, ça elle aimait. Surtout quand en plus, elle avait un beau garçon pour lui faire la cour.

**OoOoOoO**

**Bon j'avoue volontiers ne pas vraiment m'être fatiguée pour trouver le sujet, et ça me paraît même légèrement « cliché ». Mais enfin, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, parce que moi, je me suis quand même bien amusée à l'écrire ! **


End file.
